


кошачья колыбелька

by simbay



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Het, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Мальчик Ай обрел магию и победил зло, что спало внутри Дыры. А зло приняло облик его подруги и все испортило.





	кошачья колыбелька

**Author's Note:**

> au от последних глав; Кайман не убивает Хол-куна  
фб-2019

— Это называется «кошачья колыбель».  
Никайдо быстро-быстро переплела пальцы с надетыми на них ниточками и показала Кайману незамысловатую фигурку, получившуюся на полотне. Они вдвоем украли у одного глупого мага его магическую паутинку — сам маг отправился к праотцам после того, как Парень-В-Глотке пробубнил что-то насчет его кандидатуры и помотал головой — и развлекались с нею, сидя на парапете. Паутинка была бесполезной и только меняла цвета, когда Никайдо собирала очередную фигуру, но Кайману было достаточно этого в сочетании с быстрым движением рук, из-за которого смена цвета казалась похожей на мерцание.  
Маги, конечно, были теми еще крысами, но иногда делали красивые штуки.  
— Как-то это глупо. Почему колыбель? Почему кошачья?  
Никайдо посмотрела на него, как на дурачка, и Кайман закрыл рот. Кажется, это был лишний вопрос.  
— Попробуй, у тебя тоже получится.  
Кайман с сомнением посмотрел на Никайдо, не веря, что у него выйдет нечто подобное, но ее кивок мигом убедил его во всемогуществе собственных пальцев. Правда, спустя десять попыток сплести что-то интересное, он сдался. Кайман, кажется, приобрел не только неуязвимость магии, но еще и неспособность делать что-то красивое с маговскими игрушками.  
Заметив, как он понурил взгляд, Никайдо весело рассмеялась.  
— Да ладно тебе! Зато как ты вскрыл ему глотку! Мастерски. Почти даже не заляпался в крови, хотя, на самом деле, заляпался, как свинья. Стирать сам будешь.  
Для приличия Кайман поворчал еще и по этому поводу, но все же обреченно кивнул.  
Никайдо потом еще несколько раз доставала эту паутинку, но позднее, после встречи с убийцами Эна, забыла — не до того было.

А потом закончилась их мирная жизнь, и все пошло наперекосяк, настолько, что трудно было поверить, что еще пару месяцев назад Каймана беспокоило лишь наличие пельменей на столе.

Он сидел в центре останков Центрального Универмага — это место было здорово потрепано недавним боем. В руке у него засел антимагический нож, а рядом стоял Кровокрас — его определенно что-то беспокоило, потому как он постоянно водил крыльями из стороны в сторону.  
Косясь на хвост дьявола, которым тот выделывал странные фигуры, Кайман лишь шумно вздохнул.  
Его это начинало напрягать. Потихоньку.  
— Все закончилось хорошо. Мальчик Ай обрел магию и победил зло, что спало внутри Дыры, — возбужденным тоном проговорил дьявол, и, будь у него более четко обозначенный рот, он даже бы ухмыльнулся. — Ну как, доволен? Смотри, получил все, чего желал!  
На самом деле этот говнюк сильно приукрашивал, и Кайман мысленно оценил свои шансы попасть ему ножом в темечко. Шансы оказались стремительно малы, а потому он решил отложить свою месть на попозже, на то время, когда Кровокрас подойдет ближе, а Эта Дрянь — подальше.  
Эта Дрянь сидела у него на коленках и ластилась, словно кошка.  
У нее было лицо Никайдо, голос Никайдо, даже жесты Никайдо. Но взгляд был абсолютно чужой, а из головы торчало три длинных тонких рога. Кайман смотрел на лицо лучшей подруги, но видел только плач сотни людей, что были убиты магами и сброшены на глубину черного озера. Слезы и вой воплотились в Хол-куне, а Хол-кун принял облик Никайдо.  
Потому что Кайман его победил. И заставил подчиниться себе, чтобы тот не убил кого-то из уже не столь враждебно настроенных магов.  
Даже семья Эна казалась не такими ублюдками на фоне лицемерной твари, что сейчас с лицом Никайдо смотрела на него и улыбалась во все зубы. От нее приятно пахло — ее, Никайдо, запахом — но Кайману казалось все это жестоким лицемерием судьбы. Кровокраса же, очевидно, веселило это зрелище, а потому он наблюдал за ним с легким прищуром.  
— Я — самая настоящая, — промурлыкала Никайдо, прижимаясь щекой к разбитому стеклу противогаза.  
То резануло ей прямо по белой коже, и из нее, словно дурная помойная жижа, потекло что-то черное. Окропляя свой путь, мерзкая жидкость потекла вниз, по нагому телу, и следя за этим, Кайман не ощущал никакого удовлетворения от увиденного. Раньше он в шутку говорил, что обязательно будет ценить каждое мгновение, когда Никайдо стояла без майки — за что та била его газетой по морде.  
Но сейчас хотелось отвернуться.  
— Все еще недоволен?  
Кровокрас издевался, но делал это мастерски. За это нож окажется у него где-нибудь в менее болезненном месте, а не в темечке.  
— А чем я должен быть доволен? — Кайман хмыкнул.  
Фальшивка с лицом Никайдо гладила его по плечам и улыбалась. От этого становилось только неприятнее. Будь у нее другое лицо, Кайман бы сбросил ее на землю, чтоб не лезла, но на подругу руки не поднималось. А потому при любом ее касании он аккуратно отводил ее руки в сторону.  
— Разве не Никайдо ты хотел? — со смехом переспросил Кровокрас.  
Кровокрас был похож на джинна, который очень плохо исполнял желания. На всякий случай Кайман покрепче сжал в кулаке нож из универмага, но дьявол лишь фыркнул себе что-то под нос и испарился в облаке густого дыма, словно его не интересовали прелести общения новоявленного властителя мира и хозяина красивой и фальшивой игрушки.  
Игрушка сидела рядом, улыбалась, из ее головы торчало три рога, и все, что видел Кайман в ее пустых глазах — желание вцепиться зубами ему в глотку, когда он расслабится и отвернется.  
Играть роль божка было так трудно.  
Особенно держать под контролем эту тварюгу.  
Кайман лишний раз пожалел, что не воткнул нож Кровокрасу в задницу напоследок — это, конечно, убило бы его, ведь от Хол-куна у него не осталось бы оружия, но, в то же время, он напакостил бы этому засранцу. Как говорится, чего-то да эта глупость стоила бы. Издав еще один тяжелый вздох, Кайман с безразличием взглянул на тарелку пельменей, что приготовила его собственная чудесная магия.  
Отменные. Вкусные.  
Но абсолютно не те. Не приготовленные Никайдо.  
Ай получил то, что желал — стал магом, но в обмен на это его новое «я» принесло в жертву все то, что так сильно любило. Глупо было горевать из-за пельменей, но они ассоциировались у Каймана с домом, со старой хорошей жизнью, когда Никайдо еще не раскрыла тайну своего происхождения, и они вдвоем ходили по улочкам Дыры в поисках заблудших магов.  
Никайдо прижалась к нему еще сильнее и протянула руку к ножу — но тут же одернула, когда Кайман взглянул на нее сердито.  
Никакой кошки и никакой колыбельки.


End file.
